Ra, the time of love is now
by xoxoSakuraxoxo
Summary: AtemAnzu, Atem has to save his kingdom, and then 5000yrs later help a boy named Yugi ,Whaa, i suck at summaries, please read its better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

(AN- okay this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story... and i really hope you guys like it, but please try to be nice.)

"Father you have to save her..please daddy you have to save my sister" cried 6 year old Anuksunamoon

Yami had two daughters one was Anuksunamoon and the other was Nefertiti. Nefertiti had short black hair and deep violet eyes shaped a lot like Yami;s (but that was the only feature she got from her father) she took after her mother Cleopatra mostly, she was tall and skinny-a very beautiful Egyptian girl. Anuksunamoon took after her father-but she had long blonde hair that almost went down to her feet, she was small in size, but had beautiful red eyes that looked a lot like Teanna's. She was the one who took after her father more-especially with the shadow magic. Nefertiti and Anuksunamoon where not full blooded sisters, they were only half sisters. Nefertiti was older by 4 years. Cleopatra was Yami's first bride-it was an arranged marriage by his parents, and together they had Nefertiti but Yami of course was in love with another woman but she was not royalty she was just a poor Egyptian woman. In the end Yami had an affair with a woman named Teanna he loved her so much, but couldn't show it. After a while Teanna had a child as well, Yami knew this child could not grow up with the poor people and with a mother without a father, so he took her and never told Anuksunamoon who her mother really was. Cleopatra found out about this and was in a rage- she left Yami and moved back to her kingdom, she told Yami she didn't want Nefertiti, so Cleopatra left her with Yami and 6 years later out of the blue came back for her.

"Father stop her" Anuksunamoon wept in her fathers arms as Cleopatra pulled Nefertiti away.

"Ssssh, Anuksunamoon im so sorry" Yami held her closer "Cleopatra I don't understand why you must do this, you left her here and they grew up together" Yami growled

"Haha, my dear Yami" Cleopatra chuckled "im going to grow old one day, I must leave my kingdom to someone"

"you have another son Cleopatra"

"mmm, yes Yami I do, but he doesn't hold the shadow magic Nefertiti does, my priests will teach her how to learn it, and she will become stronger then her father and rule all of Egypt hahaha, you'll see one day Yami, ill make her hate you, and you will perish by the hands of your own daughter"

"CLEOPATRA" Yami said in a warning voice "get OUT of here, I never want to see you again" with that Yami picked up Anuksunamoon and started to walk away, never to look back.

"DADDY" Nefertiti cried "DADDY" she tried to run back to him but one of Nefertiti's guard had a tight hold on the young girl

"let me down daddy...Nefertiti...daddy noooo take me back" Anuksunamoon cried as she pounded her fist into his back.

(5 years later)

"Your highness" Siamun called "your highness"

"hn?" Yami mumbled, he was exhausted from a hard day

"um, y..y..your highness...it seems Anuksunamoon has wondered off again" Siamun mumbled in a disapproving tone

"(sigh) Siamun you are my vizier, I ask of you to only teach her and watch over my her to make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble"

"yes sire I know, but you must understand, im not as young as I once use to be, and Anuksunamoon has so much energy, and a wild imagination"

"mmm, well im going to go out and look for her" Yami got up and started to walk away

"Sire?...why don't you get Joey to do it...im sure it would be better then a king going out and wondering among the common folk"

"No Siamun that is fine, you can watch over things here until I get back, ill go look for her myself" with that Yami walked away

"(siiiiigh) Anuksunamoon is so much trouble, not very becoming of a young princess" mumbled Siamun

"HEEEEEEEEY YAAAAMI' a annoying voice called

"hmm?" Siamun raised his eye brows

"Yaaaaamii" Joey poked his head into the huge thrown room "oh hey Siamun, where did Yami go?"

"Um..master Joey, he's uh...taking a bath and has asked me to watch over the place until he gets back"

"taking a bath" Joey raises one of his eyebrows "ah well, when he comes back tell him me and Mai have gone out for the week, hehe, she wants me to meet her parents"

"Aa" Siamun mumbles

"Later chum" Joey calls out with a huge smile as he runs out of the thrown room

"Chum...what's a chum" Simon ponders to himself

(AN- i hope you guys liked the first chapter please Read and Review :) )


	2. Chapter 2

(AN- heres then next chapter)

(2 hours later)

Yami dressed up as a common person, he wasn't wearing any fancy jewelry or anything, and he had a hood on to cover his face (just in case anyone would recognize him). Yami had been walking all over Egypt for the past 2 hours (well not all over Egypt). He stopped to rest for a second and leaned up against a house, but he had no idea what house he was up against until he heard her voice.

"Yami?"

Yami turned around only to be faced by a woman with blue eyes and long brown hair.

"T...Teanna?" Yami stuttered, he had hoped she wouldn't ask where Anuksunamoon was, cause he didn't want to worry her.

"What are you doing out here Yami" Teanna asked as she ran up to him and threw her arms around,

She was almost in tears, cause it has been years since they have seen each other. Every now and then Yami would sneak out of the palace to see her, but he couldn't do it all the time, people would get suspicions.

"Teanna?"

"I missed you so much Yami, you should have told me you where coming I could have made myself look better"

"Teanna..."

"Do you want to come in?" Teanna asked completely ignoring the fact that Yami kept trying to tell her something.

"NO I don't Teanna" Yami almost shouted at her

"w..what's wrong Yami...are you mad at me?" Teanna took a couple of steps back

"no of course not" Yami took her into an embrace

"then what is it...please tell me what's wrong Yami"

"Anuksunamoon is missing and I have to find her"

"WHAT?" Teanna jumped out of his arms "what do you mean she's missing?"

"She left the palace, but don't worry Teanna, I will find her... she normally takes off every now and then" Yami tried to calm Teanna down

"promise me you will find her Yami"

"I will"

"(sigh) Yami, I miss her" Teanna lowered her head

"I know" Yami placed his fingers under her chin and brought her face up so she was looking at him

"I want to see her again"

"you will Teanna, I promise"

"do you think she will hate me?... hate me for never being there for her?" Teanna was almost crying

"of course not" Yami kissed Teanna lightly on the lips "I have to go now Teanna, I must find her before morning" Yami kissed her again on the lips, then took off into the night

(With Anuksunamoon)

Anuksunamoon was by the Nile playing with her cat. Anuksunamoon had a back panther for a pet and she named him Ishtar, Anuksunamoon named him after her fathers loyal servants

"We should be getting back princess" Ishtar yawned "and besides princess its getting late, and im tired"

"not yet Ishtar"Anuksunamoon glared at the cat who more then happy to return the glare

"you fathers going to be very upset with you" the panther yawned as he looked off into the horizon

"You're a big baby Ishtar" Anuksunamoon stuck her tongue out at the cat

"(sigh) Anuksunamoon you are difficult" Ishtar shook his head "and why are WE out here anyways... what ARE you doing?" Ishtar got up and walked over to Anuksunamoon

"well Ishtar... you know how daddy is really strong when it comes to shadow magic right?"

"Yeah"

"and you know how every respects him because of it"

"well yeah... but that's not the only reason they respect him"

"well whatever... if I ever expect anyone to respect me... then I have to become as strong as he is"

"(sigh) Anuksunamoon you are a weird one"

"I want my sister back Ishtar"

"...Nefertiti?... but Anuksunamoon I thought you had given up on her"

"I did too... but what happens is she hasn't given up on me..."

"I don't know Anuksunamoon...im pretty sure Cleopatra would have thought of a way"

"im not going to give up.." Anuksunamoon sighed

"heh, you're a difficult one, haha but I guess that's good sometimes"

just then they heard a noise coming from across the Nile

"Whats that?" Anuksunamoon said with fear

"I don't know" Ishtar jumped in front of her

"its getting louder Ishtar..." Anuksunamoon whispered

"shh, I know..just stay behind me"

Anuksunamoon nodded

then a bang happened and they were thrown back against the ground. Anuksunamoon was knocked out, and Ishtar jumped up and ran over to her.

"Anuksunamoon" Ishtar was scared that she might have been hurt badly "Anuksunamoon say something... are you okay?...Anuksunamoon?" Ishtar pushed her a little with his paw "damn"

"Ishtar" Anuksunamoon barely said above a whisper

"are you alright?" Ishtar asked concerned

Anuksunamoon nodded her head

"climb onto my back and hold on, im going to get us out of here"

Anuksunamoon slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, then she pulled herself on top of him, with his help. Ishtar then took off as fast as he could. A little while later he ran into Yami who was on horse back, by this time Anuksunamoon was unconscious again

"Ishtar" Yami called, Ishtar was about to run right past him, cause he didn't notice Yami the clothes he was wearing.

Ishtar stopped in his tracks "Yami?"

"Ishtar what happened?" Yami yelled as he jumped off his horse and ran over to Anuksunamoon who was unconscious on Ishtar's back

"I don't know your highness, something's down at the Nile... and whatever it was...I think its after Anuksunamoon... I tried to get her out of there as fast as I could."

Yami stood up and looked in the direction of the Nile

"Your highness?...are you alright?" Ishtar asked with concern

"yes im fine, but lets get Anuksunamoon out of here" Yami lifter her off of Ishtar's back and then got back on his horse

"what about whatever is down at the Nile?" Ishtar looked at him with puzzlement

"we will worry about that later, right now I have to get Anuksunamoon back"

"I agree"

(AN- PLEASE review)


End file.
